


In a Dark Wood (Podfic)

by Eccentric_Hat



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the nature of beasts. <i>There is something about him of the dank marsh, or of the earth, or the creeping undergrowth. Of wild and lonely places coming alive at night, when there is nobody around to see.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dark Wood (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for sheldrake for permission to record this work! The music is "Escape Artist" by [Zoe Keating](http://www.zoekeating.com).

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rqe3gdvk94ti03v/In_a_Dark_Wood.mp3), or  
[get it from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-dark-wood-0).  



End file.
